


Por favor, sal conmigo.

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: Derek es entrevistado por un youtuber durante un partido de baloncesto, la entrevista no sale como Stiles esperaba.





	Por favor, sal conmigo.

**Author's Note:**

> Vuelvo a escribir Sterek después de no sé cuanto tiempo, espero que les guste, tenía esto como WIP desde hace tiempo y decidí terminarlo (quien dice "terminarlo, quien dice añadir 1500 palabras más) como sea, ¡Espero que les guste! ♥
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Teen wolf pertenece a Jeff Davis y MTV, así como sus personajes.  
> 

     A Derek Hale le gustaban las vacaciones de verano. Le gustaban porque eran más largas que las de invierno y así podía ir a su pueblo natal a visitar a su familia. Estas vacaciones, estaba especialmente emocionado porque su hermana había conseguido entradas para ir a un partido de baloncesto que uno de sus equipos favoritos haría en Beacon Hills. Normalmente un equipo como los _aulladores_ ni siquiera pensarían en ir a un lugar tan pequeño como ese, pero como algunos de sus integrantes eran originarios de Beacon Hills, el equipo había accedido a jugar un partido para recaudar fondos para la única escuela secundaria que había en ese pequeño pueblo.

Laura, quien sabía lo mucho que a Derek le gustaba ese equipo, movió todas sus influencias y logró comprar un boleto para el partido. Boleto el cual Derek había guardado entre las hojas de su libro favorito. No lo llevaría en la cartera, no se perdonaría si llegara a perderla o llegaran a asaltarlo, un libro era mucho más seguro, después de todo, los asaltantes nunca robaban libros. Derek siempre creyó que había una correlación entre el aumento de la delincuencia y la disminución de las librerías y la cada vez menos existente concurrencia en las bibliotecas… Quizá solo era el internet.

Estacionó el camaro frente a la casa de sus padres, o bueno, mansión, sus amigos siempre decían que él vivía en una mansión, no en una casa, en el pueblo incluso solían decir _“Oh, aquél lugar que está junto a la mansión Hale_ ”. Apenas salir del automóvil fue interceptado por sus hermanas.

Cora fue hacia el maletero y tomó el equipaje de Derek para llevarlo hacia el interior de la casa. Mientras su hermana mayor lo interrogaba acerca de su vida personal.  

_¿Qué tal las clases? ¿Cómo está tu novia? ¿Cómo que ya no tienes novia? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió con Jennifer?_

Posteriormente escuchó las mismas preguntas, pero ahora provenir de su madre. Tenía ganas de regresar a la ciudad inmediatamente, cualquier cosa para no responder a esas preguntas tan incómodas… Jennifer había sido internada en un hospital psiquiátrico, eso resumía toda la historia.

Por suerte su hermana menor intervino.

—Basta de molestarlo, si Jennifer no era la persona indicada entonces no lo era, no me agradaba, de igual forma —comentó la menor de los Hale.

—A ti no te agrada ni una de las novias que ha tenido Derek, tienes un serio complejo de hermana menor —dijo Laura, mostrándole la lengua a su hermana.

—Lo dice la que le llama todos los días para preguntarle si ha comido bien, no eres su mamá, Laura —soltó Cora a la defensiva.

Derek tomó su maleta y subió a su habitación para desempacar sus cosas. A pesar de que pasaría todo un mes ahí, su maleta era pequeña, pues en su habitación tenía muchas cosas que podía usar además de las que llevaba.

Acomodó sus cosas y bajó a comer.

 

El día del partido había llegado. Derek se colocó la camiseta de los _aulladores_ , era un fanático, no iba a mentir.

—Hola, mi nombre es Stiles —habló el hombre de pálida piel— estoy haciendo un vídeo para YouTube y me gustaría hacerte un par de preguntas, ¿Puedo?

Derek lo pensó por unos segundos. Sabía lo que era YouTube, no lo utilizaba demasiado, pero lo hacía. También sabía que probablemente varias personas lo verían en el vídeo, pero quizá no demasiadas, además el de lunares parecía entusiasmado con aquello.

—Sí, está bien… —respondió aún con dudas.

—¡Gracias! y bueno, ya vi que vienes a apoyar a los _aulladores_ , entonces, ¿Puedes decirnos desde hace cuánto eres fan de este equipo? —Preguntó _Stiles_ lamiéndose el labio inferior después de terminar de hablar.

—Mi padre era fanático del equipo, entonces me metió en todo esto apenas nacer, así que sería desde hace 28 años —confesó Derek, sonriendo ligeramente al recordar a su padre.

—Cielos, eso es bastante tiempo, ¿Quién es tu favorito del equipo? ¿Quién crees que anotará el primer punto?

—Mi favorito… esa es una pregunta bastante difícil, Lahey es bueno lanzando a distancia, pero es casi imposible quitarle el balón a Boyd… voy a decir que ambos, en verdad no puedo decidirlo —Derek hizo una pequeña pausa— en cuanto a quién anotará el primer punto, será Whittemore, sin duda, ese chico es un pavorreal y todos en el equipo lo saben, tienden a pasarle el balón al inicio para que haga el primer lanzamiento.

— _“Ese chico es un pavorreal”_ , dios mío, eres perfecto, por favor, sal conmigo —dijo Stiles, bromeando.

—Sí —fue la respuesta de Derek, quien se sorprendió de haber accedido tan fácilmente y peor, a algo que probablemente había sido dicho como juego.

—¿Sí? —preguntó el de lunares. Sus ojos se volvieron enormes. Su cara reflejaba incredulidad.

—Sí, me encantaría salir contigo —repitió Derek.

—Asombroso, entonces, entonces hay que vernos en la salida y… —el chico lucía notablemente nervioso. Definitivamente no esperaba obtener un sí ante esa proposición. Había tartamudeado un poco al hablar y balbuceaba algo acerca de verse cerca del estacionamiento porque seguramente la entrada estaría llena cuando el partido terminara porque las personas saldrían del lugar, aunque muchos irían hacia sus automóviles, entonces quizá el estacionamiento no era la mejor opción...

Stiles sí que hablaba mucho y muy velozmente.

—¿Y si mejor te sientas junto a mí? —propuso el de ojos verdes— así podemos salir de aquí juntos, claro, si no te molesta esperar a que le pida a Lahey y Boyd su autógrafo.

—Claro, hay que sentarnos juntos, sí señor —dicho esto, caminó con nerviosismo en un paso bastante tieso hacia donde estaban un par de lugares vacíos. Derek lo siguió de cerca.

Stiles apagó su cámara de vídeo y la guardó en su mochila. Se sentó, con las mejillas al rojo vivo y la boca cerrada en una línea recta. Los ojos clavados en la cancha. No abrió la boca de nuevo más que para decir cosas absolutamente necesarias, como:

 _“Vamos Isaac, arroja el balón” “Boyd, hacia la derecha” “Jackson, por el amor de dios, no se trata solo de ti, dale el maldito balón a alguno de tus compañeros de equipo, idiota”_.

Frases las cuales gritaba a todo pulmón mientras que agitaba sus manos en señal de apoyo. Al parecer Stiles también era fan de los _aulladores._

 

El partido finalizó y la verdad es que Derek no estaba sorprendido de que _los aulladores_ ganaran el partido, el otro equipo era bueno, pero no _tan_ bueno. Los jugadores desaparecieron entre los vestidores y las personas comenzaron a desaparecer tras la puerta de salida. Derek se encontraba ligeramente nervioso porque era la primera vez desde que era pequeño, que había asistido a un partido de este equipo, sí, los jugadores habían cambiado, pero no por ello dejaban de ser buenos, de hecho, Derek se atrevía a decir que este equipo era el mejor desde el equipo de 1984.

Stiles se levantó de su asiento. Stiles, siendo honestos lo había olvidado por unos instantes al concentrarse en los jugadores, quería el autógrafo de Lahey y Boyd, pero tendría que esperar hasta después de que tomaran un baño y se dirigieran hacia sus automóviles, Derek esperaba que Stiles no se aburriera.

Era mucho más fácil pedir su número y quedar con él otro día, pero Derek encontraba fascinante esas mejillas sonrrojadas que resaltaban por el color pálido de su piel.

—¿No vas por su autógrafo? —preguntó el de lunares, sonriendo tímidamente.

—Tengo que esperar a que salgan de ahí —Derek le dirigió una mirada que decía _“es obvio”_.

Stiles sonrió más ampliamente.

—Nah, hombre, ven conmigo —Stiles tomó la mano de Derek y comenzó a caminar hacia los vestidores.

—Estoy seguro de que no podemos ir ahí —señaló el moreno, pero no hizo ningún afán de detenerse.

—Está bien, ahí no hay nada que no veas todos los días en el espejo —comentó el de pálida piel.

—Bueno, yo no veo uno todos los días, pero sí he visto varios —comentó Laura, quien los seguía de cerca y Stiles dio un pequeño salto.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó, fijando su vista en la mujer y después dirigiendo sus ojos hacia Derek.

Laura levantó ambas manos, en esa universal seña que dice “me rindo” o “tranquilo, todo está bien”.

—La hermana mayor de Derek, puedes llamarme cuñada —comentó Laura, sonriendo de lado.

Stiles se sonrojó un poco más, rodó sus ojos y después siguió tirando de Derek hasta que estuvieron dentro de los vestidores.

El de lunares soltó a Derek, sacó su cámara y la encendió nuevamente.

—¡Señor Whittemore! Oh, súper estrella del baloncesto, mis suscriptores quieren saber a qué se debe el pequeño tamaño de tu pene, ¿Naciste así? o ¿Es acaso por los esteroides? —Gritó Stiles desde la entrada hasta que estuvo cerca de Jackson Whittemore.

El aludido le mostró su dedo medio al de la cámara.

—Jodete Stilinski, si lo mío es pequeño el tuyo es… —Jackson guardó silencio, probablemente tratando de pensar en algo mejor que decir— más pequeño —finalizó.

—Esto es lo que sacas por pasar tantos años agrediendome física y mentalmente cuando estabamos en secundaria, ¿ves?, agotaste tu repertorio de bromas e insultos hace tiempo —Stiles apagó su cámara y ¿sinceramente? parecía genuina su decepción— pero felicidades por anotar los primeros puntos.

Jackson sonrió y se dirigió hacia las regaderas.

Stiles volvió hacia Derek, quien había visto el intercambio de palabras y ahora se encontraba mudo ante ese espectáculo.

—La mitad de mi equipo son amigos míos de cuando estaba en preparatoria —confesó el de lunares— y eso incluye a Isaac y Boyd, así que, si quieres conocerlos, teníamos planeado ir a la casa de Jackson a festejar, si quieren, claro, mi… —Stiles vaciló unos instantes antes de proseguir, pero es que la chica no había dicho su nombre— cuñada está invitada también.

—Oh dios… ten una segunda cita con mi hermano —pidió Laura, quien era igual de fanática del equipo como Derek.

—Sí, claro, me encantaría —accedió Stiles, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Y después de que Stiles los presentara, tuvieran una pequeña y tranquila fiesta y Stiles los entrevistara, Stiles y Derek intercambiaron números telefónicos y tuvieron su primera cita y la segunda y varias más después de esas y para el final de las vacaciones, Derek volvía a Nueva York con un novio nuevo, porque las casualidades eran así y Stiles también vivía en Nueva York.

Stiles, a pesar de lo que Derek pensó al principio, era un youtuber bastante famoso, con contenido variado y a ese contenido variado, tiempo después, pudo agregar el vídeo de _“Cómo conocí a mi prometido”_ , porque ese momento había quedado grabado no solo en sus memorias, sino en la cámara de Stiles.

—...Y yo estaba entrevistando a algunas personas al azar y vi a un chico y pensé “Oh, dios, tengo que tenerlo en cámara, es guapísimo” —Stiles rio— y me acerqué a él y… bueno, ustedes vean lo que sucedió…

 

FIN.


End file.
